


Behave

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel knows Jack's gonna come and shower next to him any minute now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

He self-consciously threw his towel to the side, wishing he still had his glasses on because, if he could see clearly, his hearing wouldn't be so attuned to the sounds of Jack behind him - slamming the door to his locker, whistling a song tunelessly, rustling around in his bathroom bag to find that peculiar smelling shampoo he used.

Daniel has wondered for years if it left Jack's hair as soft as it looks.

"You waiting for an invite?" Jack asks with a grin, turning taps and stretching under the plummeting water.

"Ohhh, god, yes!"

Daniel scowled, thinking Jack must know how positively pornographic he sounded. How unprofessional. Had the man no shame?

Apparently not. Jack scrubbed his body vigorously, his soapy hand ducking under his arms and beneath his balls. He twisted under the stream, displaying his long, strong back to Daniel's view. His arse...

Daniel bit his lip and turned away, adjusting the taps until the water was nearly frigid.

"Daniel?"

Daniel lowered his head and scrubbed the patch of skin between his nipples.

"Danny?"

Daniel opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Jack, who was staring brazenly at Daniel's cock.

Daniel's very erect, very interested cock.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Jack asked with a smirk.


End file.
